Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut
Summary Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut (最弱無敗のバハムート, lit. "Bahamut of the Weakest Undefeated"), also known as Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle, is a light novel, manga and anime series originally written by Senri Akatsuki. It is about Lux Arcadia, former prince of the Old Arcadia Empire, who was forced to act as a handyman after his family was killed during a coup d'état. One day, he accidentally comes into Princess Lisesharte Atismata, who, in spite of the circumstances of their meeting, challenges him to a mock battle. As Lux showed to be a Drag-Knight prodigy and saved the princess from enemy attacks, he was assigned to attend the Royal Knight Academy, where he would enter an elite group known as Syvalles. The series follows the quests of this group, as they discover the mysteries of their world hidden inside the Ruins of an ancient empire. Power of the Verse The humans are mostly regular humans with military training, but some of them have gone through surgical operations to increase their physical and mental strength, which have allowed some of them to show City Block level feats such as harming Drag-Rides and Automata. Standard Drag-Rides are City Block level, Divine Drag-Ride are mostly Multi-City Block level, with the strongest Drag-Knights in the world being between Small Town level and Town level, and the God Tiers of the verse reaching higher into Tier 7 thanks to their transformations and techniques. Automata are mostly Unknown in terms of offensive power, but their durability is City Block level due being slightly inferior to that of a Drag-Ride. Mainly at Hypersonic+ speed, some characters are able to reach Massively Hypersonic or even Massively Hypersonic+ speeds thanks to their techniques. While the verse has many Hax abilities (such as Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation), the many types of Mind Manipulation used by the Ragnarok and Fugil's Law Manipulation (which can be used as many different abilities, including Causality Manipulation and Power Nullification) stand up. Calculations * Starlight Zero's AP * Gigas' Speed and Lifting Strenght Explanations * Reload on Fire Explanation * Baptism Explanation * Fate Manipulation Justification Terminology Drag-Ride: Mechas that are over 3 meters tall in size that serve as armors for the characters known as Drag-Knights. These are equipped with different kinds of weapons, ranging from swords to Gatling guns and energy blasters, and are always covered by a force field. On the other hand, Divine Drag-Rides are upgraded versions of regular Drag-Rides, being known for their enhanced capabilities, special armaments, and unique abilities known as Divine Raiment, alongside the fact there is only one of each. Baptism: A surgical operation where a human is injected with Sacred Eclipse's Elixir (a rainbow colored liquid emanated from her body) to strengthen them. If successful, the human in question will gain superhuman stamina in addition to resistances to abilities that manipulate the mind, perception and memories, and if at least 50% of the body has Baptism applied to it, the human will be able to resurrect once after being killed. This process is extremely dangerous to the human, with a Baptism being applied on only 10% of their body (one eye, for example) being able to break and burn their minds and inflict agony beyond human imagination consisting of feeling their blood boiling and immense pain across their body in addition to tampering a lot with the nerves in the whole body, and can lead them to become an Abyss or death. For yet unknown reasons, humans that survived a Baptism aren't considered human anymore, as shown with Yoruka, Singlen and the Lords. Ruins: Seven locations created by the Holy Arcadia Empire over a thousand years ago, each being protected by a Ragnarok. Each Ruin can turn into an Artifact, robots that are over 1 kilometer tall in size. If a member of the Arcadia family installs a Grand Force on the center of the Ruin, it will act as a power source for Avalon, a place known as the Zero Ruin and the capital of the Holy Arcadia Empire, which guards the key to change the world: Ouroboros, which is known as the strongest Artifact. Ragnarok: Known as the strongest type of Abyss, there are seven Ragnarok in total (technically eight if one were to count Sacred Eclipse), each being the guardian of a Ruin and owner of a Grand Force, rainbow colored crystals that serve as Avalon's energy source. The Ragnarok are the only Abyss with proper names, and each of them owns a special ability. Abyss: An Abyss is an animalistic being whose goal is to protect the Ruins of the Holy Arcadia Empire, and they are usually created by a failed Baptism. One of the strongest types of Abyss is the Nocturnal, which is able to fight against two Divine Drag-Rides at the same time. Holy Arcadia Empire: An ancient empire that ruled over the world many centuries ago, the main members of its population were the Arcadia clan, which made up the Lords and crated Sacred Eclipse and thus the Abyss, and the Xfer clan, which were engineers that created both the Ruins and the Drag-Rides. After the Holy Empire was overthrown by a group of traitors within the Arcadia clan, both the Lords and the Xfer sealed themselves on cryogenic Coffins for centuries. The empire would then be known for their chauvinism and would keep their dominion over a fifth of the world, but would eventually be overthrown by the rebellion led by Count Atismata. After that, the overthrown monarchy would be known as the Old Arcadia Empire and the new one as the New Atismata Kingdom Royal Knight Academy: Also known simply as Academy, it is the best Drag-Knight academy in the New Kingdom. Between its lines is an elite group known as Syvalles, which are treated as official soldiers despite still being students. Seven Dragon Paladins: A group made to fight against the Ragnarok and the Lords, its members are the seven strongest Drag-Knights in the world, each representing a different country and having an aide. They are the ultimate representatives of the World Alliance and their main goal is to permanently kill Sacred Eclipse. Azure Division: A terrorist group serving under the Kilzrake Mafia Family, they're led by Lux with the goal of dethroning Queen Raffi who had fused with Sacred Eclipse and allied with Fugil. Supporters and Opponents Supporters * Ionliosite * MrDrProfessorPatricio Opponents Neutral Characters Royal Knight Academy * Lux Arcadia * Lisesharte Atismata * Krulcifer Einfolk * Celistia Ralgris * Philuffy Aingram * Yoruka Kirihime * Aeril Vi Arcadia * Triad * Airi Arcadia Seven Dragon Paladins * Magialca Zen Vanfrick * Singlen Shelbrit * Lux Arcadia * Rosa Granhide * Mel Gizalut * Soffice Xfer * Greifer Nest Azure Division * Lux Arcadia * Alma Kilzrake * Magialca Zen Vanfrick * Aeril Vi Arcadia * Yoruka Kirihime * Triad * Airi Arcadia * Philuffy Aingram * Rosa Granhide * Mel Gizalut * Greifer Nest * Soffice Xfer * Krulcifer Einfolk * Celistia Ralgris * Lisesharte Atismata Heiburg Republic * Calencia Hersmice * Gerdaf Veil * Hayes Vi Arcadia * El Fajura * Sania Lemist * Velvet Barth * Ragreed Fors Holy Arcadia Empire * Listelka Rei Arshalia * Hayes Vi Arcadia * Aeril Vi Arcadia * Fugil Arcadia * Mishis V Xfer * Ragnarok Dragon Marauders * Drakkhen Megistri * Gatouhan Barres * Vine Hachettes * Hayes Vi Arcadia * Dilwy Froias Avalon * Sacred Eclipse * Fugil Arcadia * La Krushe * El Fajura * Ney Louches * Re Plica * Yos Tork * Lu Caria * Clan Lieze Others * Balzeride Kreutzer * Alterize McClair * Zweigbergk Gimle Gallery Category:Verses Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Light Novels Category:Manga Category:Anime